The present invention relates to a device for dissipating heat, and more specifically to a device for dissipating heat from ferrite cores of inductive components.
It is known from EP 0 532 360 A1 to provide in the region of a magnet core and of windings of a transformer an electrically conducting medium which forms a restriction in which the magnetic flux emanating from the magnet core and the windings is concentrated. Leakage inductances of transformers can be reduced or controlled using this construction. The electrically conducting medium can, for example, be applied in the form of a metal layer to a magnet core, the metal layer being slit to prevent an electric short circuit.
However, while the employment of an electrically conducting medium, such as a metal layer, is useful in reducing or controlling leakage inductances, heat accumulation in transformers remains a problem. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and construction for dissipating heat from magnetic cores and windings of transformers.